Teen Titans: A Parody of Epic Proportions
by Batgirl67
Summary: Teen Titans has been canceled! Oh no! Now, the Teen Titans must go on a great adventure to get their show back! They must brave amazing obstacles! They must battle vicious foes! They must...eat pie? Read on, if you dare. Rated T for cursing. -On Hiatus-


Hi there, everyone! So, this is *technically* my second story! Yay! By "technically," I mean that this is my second story that I've posted on . I've written tons of stories, but I've found that comedy is easier for me to write, so I've put some of those stories on hold.

Anywho, as I said in the summary, this is pretty much what "happened" when the Titans found out that their show was canceled.

Now, few little notes. This is kind of AU-ish in the fact that in this dimension, 'Teen Titans' is a reality show. Also, Warner Brothers is more like MTV or something. Also! Please do not be offended by my making fun of the Titans. I love 'em, but it's just so much fun to make fun of them. Also, expect some personality changes. Also(I know, lots of "also"'s, but I don't like not telling you guys semi-important stuff! So deal with it!), this story is totally un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. I've spell-checked it, but that's about it. I'm bad when it comes to tenses...okay, one last also. I promise! I haven't actually worked on this story in a while, but I think it's funny, and I'm feeling courageous, so here we are. Anyway, putting this up will probably motivate me to get working on the next part(s).

There! Now, disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros., or anything else I might make fun o-*cough*, I mean, mention, in this story.

Part I

Once upon a time, there lived a happy group of teens, who lived in a giant tower.

Robin, the spiky-haired leader who dressed like a Christmas tree!

Hey!

Starfire, the weirdo alien that, for some reason, has still yet to master the English language, even after five freakin' seasons and a movie!

That is not very kind, voice from above.

Beast Boy, the green Doom Patrol reject who plays way too many video games!

Dude!!

Raven, the goth half-demon who is just waiting to kill everyone with her mighty powers!

...

Friend Raven, why do you not protest?

And Cyborg, the half-man, half tin can who's obsessed with his car!

Hey, she's my baby!

Dude, we gotta get you a girlfriend.

Together, they make...The Teen Titans!

As I was saying, they were a happy group of freaks. That is, until word reached them that their show had been canceled! Thus ensued havoc.

---

The Titans were sitting around the common room, doing whatever they do when they weren't being filmed. Suddenly, the door rang!

"To the door!" Robin shouted, leaping up from the couch, and running out the door. A few minutes later, he came back, holding a yellow manilla envelope.

"What is that?" Starfire questioned, floating over to Robin.

"I don't know!" Robin exclaimed, sitting down at their table. The rest of The Titans' wandered over, sitting next to Robin.

"Open it!" Beast Boy told Robin, his excitement consuming him.

"The suspense is killing me. Just open it already, you oversized traffic li-...I mean, Robin," Raven said.

Robin proceeded to tear it open, making little pieces of yellow paper fly all over the place.

"Yay! It's snowing!"

"Shut up, Beast Boy."

Robin stared at the piece of paper in his hands, his eyes scanning it up and down.

"Well? What does it say, man?" Cyborg prompted, all of the Titans eagerly awaiting Robin's answer.

"I...don't know," Robin admitted, dramatically looking away in shame. "I was never taught how to read, and-"

"Oh, please," Raven sighed, snatching the paper away.

"Hey! Don't you want to hear my sad story?" Robin yelled, offended. Everyone merely stared at him, their faces showing exactly what they were thinking: "Hell no, Bat-boy."

Raven began to read aloud.

"Teen Titans,

For reasons too complicated for your tiny teenage brains to comprehend, your TV show has been canceled. Sure, it had a large fan base, but what do we care? We're a bunch of evil corporate big-wigs, and could care less whether or not your fans could watch your exploits every Saturday.

Our not so sincere apologies,

Evil Warner Brothers Corporate Bigwigs"

A chorus of gasps could be heard.

"Canceled?!" Robin shouted, his eyes growing wide. "We can't of been canceled! Our show is too great to of been canceled! And I'm too hot to not be on TV!"

Everyone stared at him for the second time that night, this time raising their eyebrows. He blushed.

"Friend Robin is correct!" Starfire declared, and now everyone was staring at her.

"Really?" Robin squeaked, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, not about that, you idiot!"

"Starfire!" Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped, surprised to hear this coming out of their usually very sweet friend's mouth.

"Um...I mean, no, friend Robin," Starfire corrected, gulping nervously. "That is...not what I meant.

Robin, eyes now wide, and a slightly scared look on his face, merely sat there.

"What I meant, friends, is that friend Robin is correct--our show is too glorious not to be on the television! We must save our show!"

All of the Titans agreed. Their magnificent show must be saved!

End of Part I

--

There ya go! Thanks for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated! I feed off of critique, people!

--Batgirl67


End file.
